A Promise Broken
by ecrespol
Summary: This Takari is about a promise that Kari made a long time ago to her mother and has just broken. A/N: All is not as it seems. I apologise for this it is far from my best work, keep that in mind when reading it.


A/N: Keep an open mind when reading this (things are not always as they seem.)

**A Promise Broken.**

"Come on TK, I just want to try it once." Kari pleaded to the young blonde who was holding her in his arms.  
  
"I don't think we should, not here anyway. What if your brother or one of you parents walks in and sees us in the middle?" TK questioned, knowing that it was only a matter of time before he gave in to his girlfriends requests.  
  
"Their my parents, besides what are they really going to do to us anyway, even if they did find out?" The girl fired back knowing exactly how close here counterpart was to giving in yet starting to remember a promise she had made a long time ago.  
  
"Are we going to have to go through the same procedure every time you read about something like this in one of those magazines. By they way I meant to ask where did you get those anyway?" Inquired the boy trying to delay his eventual downfall.  
  
"My mom must have read them when she was younger, because I found them in a box in the back of her closet." The girl responded knowing that it was only a matter of moments now, until she could do to him what she dreamed about since he and his blonde head had walked into her life all those five years ago.   
  
He gave her a blank, stare which signaled that his futile attempts to dissuade Kari were failing and he was almost ready to break. With that the girl moved in for the kill, "What don't you trust me?"  
  
That question echoed through his head over and over as his mind wondered to what his brother had told him.  
  
"TK, if a girl ever asks you if you trust them you need to remember that there is never going to be answer that will turn out well for you. On one hand you could do the bonehead thing and respond how you what to and say no, which I don't recommend because of the hell that you will find yourself in. Just do the smart thing, bite the bullet and give in to what ever they want, I repeat JUST SAY YES, it will be much easier."  
  
With Matt's words running through his head TK put his head down and said, "Ok, as long as you know what your doing."  
  
"I, promise you won't regret this," Kari squealed with delight as she ushered TK into the next room.  
  
TK sat down on the bed now visibly shaking, waiting for Kari to return from the bathroom with what she called her 'supplies'. The very sound of that word echoing through his head causing him to shiver. He knew that he had nothing to worry about after all this was Kari and she would never do anything that would hurt him. Right?   
  
"I'm back" proclaimed Kari as she re-entered her bedroom and watched as TK could be seen shaking of the last bit of doubt about what they were about to do.  
  
Kari then walked over to her boyfriend who seemed to have his sense of dread eased by the way she slowly removed his hat and ran her fingers through his hair.  
  
She then spoke to him the words that he would never forget, "I think you should know that I've wanted to do this since the moment I first laid eyes on you."  
  
They both paused for a moment to contemplate what a big change this would be, but after a few seconds she began. Slowly she started not wanting to rush into this, not wanting to do something that they would both later regret.   
  
For a moment they both seemed truly happy about their decision to go through with it, that was until.  
  
"AHHHHH! Wha..Wha..What do you think you're doing?" a voice screamed as it entered the room surprising the young couple enough that they both jumped causing Kari to inadvertently drop the tool she had in her hands. Without even looking up from the their position on the bed, both of them knew that the voice could only have come from one person.  
  
"Tai, wha...what are you doing here," both TK and Kari asked in unison as they looked at they boy who, clearly was trying to absorb what we had just seen.  
  
"What do you mean, what am I doing here?" not quite believing that they had actually just asked that question. "This is my room too, remember?" he continued.  
  
"Ok..ok." Kari replied realizing how stupid the question indeed was.  
  
"I can't believe this, I can't believe you were actually doing this, in here, on my bed of all places." Tai spoke in a tone which was as much gentle as it was angry.  
  
"Your, not going to tell mom... are you?" Kari asked almost as much as a plea as it was a question.  
  
"Tell her... of course I'm going to tell her. If I don't and she finds out I'll be just as dead as you are. Kari, you promised." Tai said shaking his head as he left the room giving a look of disappointment to TK on his way out.  
  
Kari remembered, what her mother had told, her especially after she had caught her daughter after trying it on her self quite accidentally many years before. She made her promise that she would never try anything like that ever again.  
  
She still couldn't believe what she had started doing to her boyfriend, completely ignoring the promise she had made. It was just... what was the big deal after all he was her boyfriend and she loved him. She tried to rationalize breaking the promise she made to her mother, by saying to herself that this was normal after all she had been able to control he actions for this long.   
  
She looked over at TK, who looked a bit relieved that she had not been able to get very far. Not being able to resist she let out a little bit of a laugh as she looked at his rather crooked head.  
  
"You really didn't want to do this, did you," Kari asked already expecting a specific answer.  
  
She was shocked when TK finally spoke, not giving her the answer she expected. I'll admit that at first I was unsure but as I looked you and saw how exited you were I couldn't help but get a little caught up in the wake.  
  
Kari laughed in surprise at the fact that TK had once again been able to make her feel like the luckiest girl in the world. As happy as she felt about knowing how much the boy next to her loved her, her mind drifted back to that promise she had made those years ago.   
  
  
~~~ @@@ Many Years Ago @@@ ~~~  
  
  
"Kari hon, mommy has an emergency and has to go out for a little bit. Don't worry your brother will be home from soccer practice any minute, but until then can I trust you to be a good girl?" Mrs. Kamiya asked her little daughter, the apple of her eye, the precious little thing that would never disappoint her.  
  
"Yes mommy, I'll be ok." the little girl replied.  
  
"Well, Ok then. I'll be back soon," her mother said as she closed the door behind her.  
  
Kari sat and watched TV for a few minutes waiting for her brother to burst through the door, but he never did. Kari wasn't worried by the fact that her brother had failed to make an appearance, after all she knew his soccer practices often ran late. She however was starting get bored of watching the same cartoons that she had seen many times before. Yearning for the excitement she had experienced with Gatomon in the digital world she began looking for something that would keep her interest, and then she saw it, the small travel kit that her mother always packed for herself and her husband whenever they traveled.  
  
"honey don't touch that," echoed her mothers voice in the back of her head, but how could she resist, after all what harm could it do?   
  
Kari then slowly opened the bag to see a lot of little things that she didn't recognize. "What are they? What do they do?" These were the questions which were running through the little girls head as she dug deeper and deeper into the bag. Then as she reached the bottom she saw something that caught her eye, so she reached in to the bag and pulled out the rather odd looking device. Kari looked at it for a long time trying to discern what it was? What it did, not even sure whether it belonged to her mother or her father.  
  
The girl then noticed something on the device which she had not seen before a small switch, and without even thinking about it the girl turned it on.  
  
*MMMMMMMM*MMMMMMMM* the device sounded emitting an almost hypnotic low buzzing sound.  
  
It startled the little girl, who was none-the-less now more interested in the device than she was even a few moments ago. Then the girl wanting to feel the buzzing sensation closer to her pulled the small device to her face. That's when she discovered the true purpose of the device as she watched in horror as the tip of it lobed of one of the bangs that were her trademark.  
  
Almost as soon as the clump of hair that had been with her ever since she could remember hit the floor a tear started to form in her eye. She cried not quite sure whether it was because she had lost a part of herself or because she knew that, mommy's little girl had let mommy down.  
  
Kari continued to sit in the corner of the room holding the clump of hair in her hand until her mother came home.   
  
"Kari, Tai, are you here?" her mother called but her daughter couldn't seem to hear her.  
  
Mrs. Kamiya then walked into the room and saw her daughter there on the floor crying her head sans a bang.  
  
"Honey it's Ok, mommy's not angry with you cutting your hair. Just make me a promise......"

"I promise, not to me or anybody else."  
  
  
~~~ @@@ @@@ ~~~  
  
  
"TK I'm so sorry, I promised th..." started Kari before she was cut off by TK placing a soft kiss across her lips.  
  
"It's ok. Just make me a promise that...." TK spoke to her in the same loving tone that her mother did those years ago.  
  
"Besides, I kind of like the Gumby look." TK smiled before receiving a loving elbow in the gut.  
  
"Maybe we should clean up this mess now," stated TK.  
  
"Maybe we should do something else that would upset my brother..." Kari suggested with an evil wink.  
  
"Like perhaps cleaning up this room." She stated as she looked at the hair on the floor, along with the scissors and style magazines which were hardly noticeable amongst the clutter that was Tai.  
  
  
The End...

*****************

Well what do you think, please let me know (Read and Review or email me your thoughts.)

Check My new Takari Site [http://www.darknest.com/takari/][1]

[  
I Support Takari. Do You?][1]

   [1]: http://www.darknest.com/takari/



End file.
